starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Alderaan
|sois = |posição = |luas = 0''Uma Nova Esperança: A Princesa, o Cafajeste e o Garoto da Fazenda'' |coord = |xyz = |rotas = |distância = |duraçãodia = |duraçãoano = |classe = Terrestre |diâmetro = |atmosfera = Respirável |clima = |gravidade = |terreno = Montanhoso |água = |interesse = *Cataratas NebulosasEstrelas Perdidas *Floresta tropical de Isatabith |flora = |fauna = |especie = Humanos |outrasespecies = |lingua = Básico |governo = Monarquia |alianças = |população = 2.000.000.000''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' |gentílico = |cidades = |importações = |exportações = |afiliação = *Casa de Organa *República Galáctica *Império Galáctico *Aliança para Restauração da República }} Alderaan, localizado nos Mundos do Núcleo, era um planeta terrestre coberto por montanhas. Durante as últimas décadas da República Galáctica, o planeta era governado pela Rainha Breha Organa e representada no Senado Galáctico por seu marido, Senador Bail Organa. Depois da ascensão do Império Galáctico de Sheev Palpatine, Alderaan foi fundamental para o estabelecimento da Aliança Rebelde, um movimento que buscava restaurar os antigos valores da antiga República. Devido às suas conexões com o movimento rebelde, o planeta foi destruído quando o Grão Moff Wilhuff Tarkin decidiu testar o superlaser da Estrela da Morte, uma estação bélica de tamanho de uma lua desenvolvida pelo Império. Entre os poucos sobreviventes do desastre estava a Princesa Leia Organa, filha adotiva de Bail e Breha Organa e herdeira da casa real de Alderaan. Descrição thumb|As montanhas cobertas de neve de Alderaan.|250px|left A partir do espaço, o planeta de Alderaan era um globo azul-esverdeado envolvida em uma rede de nuvens brancas. Sua superfície continha vastas correntezas e montanhas cobertas de neve, com montes de grama verde ao redor . Alderaan era conhecido pela galáxia como o "planeta da beleza"Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte II. Entre as famosas paisagens naturais de Alderaan estavam as Cataratas Nebulosas e floresta tropical de Isatabith. As cidades em Alderaan eram cuidadosamente projetadas para respeitar a beleza natural do meio ambiente. Por exemplo, o palácio da família real e a cidade ao seu redor se misturavam com os picos de neves locais. A arquitetura Alderaaniana usava constantemente pedras-sintéticas brancas, o que inspirou a arquitetura de certas economias de mineração da Orla Exterior, tais como a Cidade das Nuvens de Bespin e os planetas Lothal e Garel. História A Velha República O mundo pacífico de Alderaan era um dos membros mais antigos da República Galáctica , a união democrática que governava a maior parte da galáxia. Durante o período da Invasão de Naboo pela Federação de Comércio, Alderaan era representado no Senado Galáctico pelo Senador Bail Antilles. Naquele ano, o então Supremo Chanceler da República, Finis Valorum, foi afastado do cargo, e Antilles foi nomeado para a posição para a eleição que se seguiu. Entretanto, o Senador Alderaaniano foi derrotado pelo Senador Sheev Palpatine, que representava o próprio planeta de Naboo. Guerras Clônicas thumb|275px|Uma cidade de Alderaan. Dez anos depois, Alderaan era representado no Senado pelo Vice-rei Bail Organa. Naquele tempo, a República estava enfrentando uma crise separatista devido à existência da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, liderada por Conde Dookan, o que estava levando a galáxia à guerra. Através de Organa, Alderaan era um membro do Comitê Leal do Chanceler Palpatine, organização que se preocupava com a estabilidade da República durante a crise separatista e que, mais tarde, lutaria contra o aumento da autoridade executiva do Chanceler. Naquele ano, um exército de clones foi descoberto em Kamino, o que se mostrou apropriado para o Senado usar contra os Separatistas. Para salvas a República da ameaça iminente, O Supremo Chanceler recebeu poderes emergenciais, uma decisão contrária aos valores pacifistas de Alderaan e seu representante e que acabou levando ao início das Guerras Clônicas. Em algum ponto durante as Guerras Clônicas, Alderaan sediou uma conferência acerca de auxílio a refugiados da guerra. Padmé Amidala, então senadora de Naboo, quase foi assassinada durante a conferência quando o lorde do crime Hutt Ziro, quem Amidala havia enviado à prisão, contratou a caçadora de recompensas Aurra Sing para executar sua vingança. Porém, graças à Padawan Jedi Ahsoka Tano, a tentativa de assassinato falhou. No mesmo período da Batalha de Kadavo, dois turistas Alderaanianos visitando Tatooine morreram em um acidente de speeder. O Notícias Zygerrianas deixou a entender que a dupla fora intoxicada na cantina de Mos Eisley, o que causou o acidente. O Império Galáctico Com o desfecho das Guerras Clônicas, Chanceler Palpatine se autodeclarou Imperador Galáctico, extinguindo a República e proclamando o Império. Entretanto, um pequeno número de sistemas estelares se rebelaram contra o novo regime, e a Aliança para Restauração da República foi formada por Bail Organa e sua antiga colega do Senado, senadora Mon Mothma de Chandrila. Durante esse tempo, Alderaan era se tornou a principal fonte de munições para a Aliança. A Princesa do planeta e representante no Senado Imperial, princesa Leia Organa, filha adotiva de Bail e Breha Organa, começou a usar sua imunidade diplomática como senadora imperial para executar missões rebeldes em sistemas imperiais restritos. Cerca de três anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, Senador Bail Organa despachou três corvetas Cabeça-de-martelo para a célula rebelde Fênix, que estava tendo perdas sofridas enquanto escapava de Garel. Como Alderaan não poderia ser visto ajudando os rebeldes diretamente, Senador Organa enviou sua filha, Leia, para entregar as naves para Lothal. Os Alderaanianos arriscaram perder seu assento no Senado Imperial e sofrer outras sanções imperiais. Organa comandou que a tripulação da Ghost "roubasse" as naves do porto imperial em Lothal para que Alderaan não pudesse ser culpada pelo "roubo". Com a ajuda do ex-Governador Ryder Azadi e dos rebeldes da Ghost, Leia conseguiu entregar as três corvetas Cabeça-de-martelo para os rebeldes Fênix depois de um confronto com os imperiais. Destruição thumb|300px|left|A Estrela da Morte atira em Alderaan. Pouco antes da Batalha de Yavin, a princesa Leia foi capturada pela Frota Imperial durante uma missão para recrutar o Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi para lutar com a Rebelião contra a Estrela da Morte, uma estação espacial bélica construída pelo Império. Leia havia obtido planos da Estrela da Morte e os escondeu no droide astromecânico R2-D2. Organa foi feita prisioneira pelo Lorde Sith Darth Vader, segundo em comando do Imperador, e trazida à Estrela da Morte perante o Grão Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Os imperais fizeram a princesa assistir a destruição de seu planeta natal, um ato com que Tarkin esperava instalar medo entre os sistemas rebeldes em uma tentativa de mantê-los na linha. A destruição do planeta resultou em um campo de asteroides. Em Coruscant, a capital planetária do Império, os vários residentes Alderaanianos do Nível 3204 começaram a realizar cerimônias de luto por aqueles que faleceram no que eles chamaram de "O Desastre". Porém, conforme as informações foram chegando sobre o papel do Império na destruição de Alderaan, o luto se tornou em revoltas, as quais foram rapidamente reprimidas. Depois da Batalha de Yavin, Vader tomou restos de Alderaan para servir como lembrete para os mundos que tentassem resistir o Imperador. Depois de uma tentativa de assassinato contra o Lorde Sith em Shu-Torun, Vader deu a Trios, a recém Rainha daquele planeta, um desses lembretes. Star Wars: Darth Vader Annual 1 Habitantes Alderaan abrigava uma população de humanos, conhecidos como alderaanianos, que eram conhecidos por sua filosofia de pacifismo. Mesmo em momentos de conflitos galácticos, os alderaanianos evitavam armas. Eles não eram, porém, desprovidos de engajamento, já que vários deles se juntaram à Aliança Rebelde. A sua sociedade era governada pela Casa de Organa, em conjunto com um indivíduo na posição de Vice-rei e Primeiro MinistroStar Wars: Card Trader. As meninas da realeza eram chamadas de princesas. Em Alderaan, as pessoas eram encorajadas a aprender e crescer. Toda a educação era gratuita, e as pessoas se voluntariavam para ensinar vários ofícios ou atividades apenas pela diversão. Nos bastidores Alderaan apareceu pela primeira vez em , o primeiro filme da saga Star Wars. Naquele filme, o planeta é visto apenas do espaço na cena de sua destruição. Nos primeiro, segundo e terceiro esboços do que se tornaria Uma Nova Esperança, o nome de Alderaan era usado para a capital do "Novo Império Galáctico". Naquele tempo, o planeta era descrito como um gigante gasoso que se assemelhava a Bespin, com uma cidade semelhante à Cidade das Nuvens. No segundo esboço do filme, o planeta natal da princesa Leia era Ogana Maior. Aquilae, Utapau e Ophunchi foram nomes também considerados para mundos correspondentes parcialmente a Alderaan.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Depois do sucesso de Uma Nova Esperança, todo um mundo foi sendo construído ao redor do filme. A fim de deixar o processo criativo organizado, George Lucas decidiu criar algumas histórias e ideias. Nessas anotações, Alderaan era descrito como um planeta de quatro ou cinco milhões de anos, semelhante à Terra, coberto por altas montanhas e pastos verdes. Essas mesmas anotações também descreviam o planeta como sendo capital de seu sistema estelar e que possuía um Senado próprio.The Making of Star Wars No cânone, a superfície de Alderaan só apareceu pela primeira vez no filme . O terreno montanhoso do planeta foi modelado inspirado em um local dos Alpes Suíços.The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Aparições * * * * * * * *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' livro * * * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte II'' * *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''O Império Contra-Ataca: Então Você Quer Ser um Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance)'' Fontes * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' * * * * * * * * * ; image #21 * * ; image #6 Notas e referências Categoria:Planetas do Núcleo Categoria:Planetas destruídos